The embodiments described herein relate generally to detection systems and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatus for detecting light and acoustic waves.
Known electric power circuits and switchgear generally have conductors that are separated by insulation, such as air, or gas or solid dielectrics. However, if the conductors are positioned too closely together, or if a voltage between the conductors exceeds the insulative properties of the insulation between the conductors, an arc can occur. The insulation between the conductors can become ionized, which makes the insulation conductive and enables arc formation.
An arc flash is caused by a rapid release of energy due to a fault between two phase conductors, between a phase conductor and a neutral conductor, or between a phase conductor and a ground point. Arc flash temperatures can reach or exceed 20,000° C., which can vaporize the conductors and adjacent equipment. In addition, an arc flash can release significant energy in the form of heat, intense light, pressure waves, and/or sound waves, sufficient to damage the conductors and adjacent equipment. However, the current level of a fault that generates an arc flash is generally less than the current level of a short circuit, such that a circuit breaker generally does not trip or exhibits a delayed trip unless the circuit breaker is specifically designed to handle an arc fault condition. Although agencies and standards exist to regulate arc flash issues by mandating the use of personal protective clothing and equipment, there is no device established by regulation that eliminates arc flash.
Standard circuit protection devices, such as fuses and circuit breakers, generally do not react quickly enough to mitigate an arc flash. One known circuit protection device that exhibits a sufficiently rapid response is an electrical “crowbar,” which utilizes a mechanical and/or electro-mechanical process by intentionally creating an electrical “short circuit” to divert the electrical energy away from the arc flash point. Such an intentional short circuit fault is then cleared by tripping a fuse or a circuit breaker. However, the intentional short circuit fault created using a crowbar may allow significant levels of current to flow through adjacent electrical equipment, thereby still enabling damage to the equipment.
Light sensors may be used to detect the presence of light emitted during an arc flash. However, such sensors are often sensitive to low light levels such that they also detect non-arc-flash light and trigger a “nuisance trip” of a circuit protection device. For example, a typical arc flash event can produce light with luminous flux on the order of 100,000 lux at a distance of three to four feet from the arc flash event, while known light sensors generally saturate at 700 lux or less. Light emitted by a circuit breaker during a trip, by space lighting, or by direct sunlight may cause the light sensor to falsely detect an arc flash event. At least some known arc flash detection systems using a particular venting pattern or light sensors that are positioned such that light released during a circuit breaker interruption, for example, does not sufficiently saturate the light sensor. However, reducing the amount of light released during a circuit breaker interruption can negatively affect circuit breaker performance. Thus, there is a need for an arc flash detection system that reliably detects arc flash events and mitigates undesired nuisance trips of circuit protection devices.